Apocalypse Horsemen
"Apocalypse Horsemen, Maveth's first children and maybe among the most dangerous beings in the universe, these creatures are the Bringers of the Apocalypse. Should they ever walk on Earth, it would mean the Apocalypse has arrived"- Samael explaining Apocalypse Horsemen Apocalypse Horsemen are Death's second creation after Samael and among the most powerful beings in the universe. Maveth created four them, each one with a certain power: Death, Famine, Conquest and War. History Birth After one billion of years of conflict among the Universe, Maveth started to notice that these negative actions were starting to produce a great amount of energy in the Veil. To avoid that the Veil would be consumed by this power, Maveth used these dark energies to create the Four Horsemen: Death, Famine, Conquest and War. Each one of them was born with unique and incredible powers and Maveth trained them to become her voice over creation. Keepers of the Balance As the years passed, Maveth made the Horsemen the keepers of the Balance and she would only send them on missions when the Balance was threatened: otherwise she prefered to keep them near herself, since she was afraid they would unleash their dark powers on the world, destroying it. The Horsemen became very famous and even Archangels were a bit afraid of them, since they saw how much powerful Horsemen could become: even the Demons were a tad afraid of them, since they had testified how much powerful were the Horsemen if provoked. Seven Seals However things changed after Lucifer rebelled against his father and humanity was created: with Lucifer's defeat, it was prophesied that Lucifer would return one day and that sooner or later True Evil would be unleashed on the Earth, bringing the Apocalypse that would end the world as it was known. Among the elemnts of the Prophecy there were Maveth's Horsemen, that was said would ride during the Apocalypse, bringing the end of the world: to avoid that this would happen, Seven Seals were created, each one of them with a certain duty and they would be broken only during the Apocalypse. The seventh Seal was ment to keep the Horsemen trapped and weakened in the Veil until the arrival of the Apocalypse, when they would walk freely and at the peak of their powers. After that the Horsemen were imprisoned in the void and they earned the nickname of Apocalypse Horsemen, since their arrival would bring the end of everything. Known Apocalypse Horsemen Death The oldest and the most dangerous of the Horsemen, Death is a foe that uses his control over souls and his scythe to achieve victory; out of all the Horsemen, Death is the most misterious one and also the closest to his mother, Maveth, since he is the incarnation of his mother, death. Famine Famine is the second Horsemen that Maveth created and he is known as the most skilled with elements control, especially his element, poison. Famine uses the famine around the world to empower himself and become more dangerous. Conquest Conquest is the second youngest Apocalypse Horsemen and he is known to be able to control the element of earth and to use it to empower and heal himself. Conquest is considered by many the Horsemen with the best equipment and he is also the second most powerful Horsemen, second only to Death. War Despite being the youngest Horsemen, War is the strongest of them and he can match any of them physically and he uses great amounts of fire to destroy anything that he meet. War is considered by his elder siblings very strong and physically he is superior to anyone of them: this has been shown by the fact that last time they fought, it took all three Horsemen to restrain their younger brother. Known Apocalypse Horses Apocalypse Horses are also known as Phantom Horses do to the fact that they are not completely physical beings: partially they are like ghostes and they stay on the physical world only because of magic, which they also use to empower themselves. Despair Despair is the first Apocalypse Horse to be born, as Death was the first Rider that Maveth ever made.Despair has a skeletal emaciated appearance, a glowing green haze emanating from within his body and his eyes glowing with green light as well. Rampage Rampage is Famine's horse and he is described as the Black Horse, since it is completely black, except for the eyes and the mane, which are green and they seem to emanate venom constantly. Mayhem Mayhem is Conquest's steed and he is known as the White Horse, since white is the colour that conquest and pestilance bring most: white is the colour of bones and death. Mayhem looks like a common horse, except that he is surrounded by what looks like sand and mud and he has bronze eyes. Ruin Ruin is War's steed and it resembles a large fire and smoke shrouded Clydesdale or Ardennes horse, and other such heavily built horses. Ruin is the greatest Phantom Horse and he is always surrounded by flames while he is galloping. Items Death's items * The Harvesters: Death fights with two one hand scythes and he uses to move quickly between his foes and butcher them with attacks simple but very lethal. These weapons are described by many as being able to shatter even the soul of those that they hit. Death can also unite the Harvesters into the Harvester, forming a giant two hand scythe. Conquest's items * Mercy and Redemption: Conquest's main weapons are two guns that he uses to shoot at his foes from miles away, allowing him to kill his foes at a great distance; thanks to these weapons, Conquest can easily kill anyone that is weaker than him and even if he misses a vital organ, the bullets will leave the target into a dimished state. * Sabers: when Conquest's foes are too near for him to use his guns, Conquest decides to use two sabers that are almost as powerful as Archangel Blades, allowing him to kill his foes even in close combat. Conquest can also use his sabers to slice throats and stab vital organs with ease. Famine's items * Equilibrium: Famine can use his lance to kill his foes and he can also absorb into the weight scale into his weapon additional energy from the famine around himself. Famine's weapon also warns him when he is using too much power and he needs to stop for a while to balance himself. War's items * Chaoseater: War's sword is a powerful weapon that allows him to cut in half anyone that is weaker or at his same level, allowing War to kill many foes with ease. War can also use his sword to channel through it a great amount of power or to block powerful attacks, since his sword is almost indestructible. * Tremor Gauntlets: War wears in battle a couple of gauntlets that he can use to channel enough power to generate tremors great enough to shake the earth from miles away. Powers and abilities Apocalypse Horsemen are Maveth's most powerful minions after Samael and they are known to possess powers and abilities that makes them extremely dangerous: the Horsemen are also linked to their horses and they are weaker when they are not near them. Along with their basic powers, each Horsemen is the enbodiment of one aspect of the Apocalypse and this gives accesses to each one of them to unique powers. The four Horsemen together are powerful enough to challenge a Mid tier Omnipotence being. * Low Tier Omnipotence: the Horsemen are very powerful beings and they can reach almost the power of an Archangel, however they are weaker than the first three Archangels, that surpasses them in power and they can only defeat them if they use their avatar form and, in case of Lucifer, they can only best him if they work together. This said, Apocalypse Horsemen are still very powerful opponents and they can defeat many foes individually, showing to be really dangerous even for an untrained hybrid sired by a Primordial Species. ** Apocalyptic Force Manipulation: as the Brirgers of the Apocalypse, Horsemen have a great amount of control over the powers of the Apocalypse and they can destroy many things with thier powers, making them extremely dangerous. *** Apocalytic Elements Manipulation: '''each Horsemen can manipulate his Apocalypse element and he can use to empower themselves, since they are the incarnations of these elements, allowing them to become very powerful, especially during the Apocalypse, when their powers will be at their peak. ** '''Mid Tier Omnipotence (Avatar Form): when they reveal their avatar appearence, Apocalypse Horsemen reach almost a higher levl of omnipotence, allowing them to become a great challenge even for a half breed sired by a Primordial Species and they can face together even a Nephalem sired by a Prime Demon or an Archangel, however even together, they are still a tad weaker than Sargeros in his basic powers. * Immortality: '''the Horsemen of the Apocalypse are over 13,8 billions of years old and they don't age and they will live until the Apocalypse. ** '''Superhuman Healing: Apocalypse Horsemen heal very fast from common injuries and is very hard to injure them permanently, since their connection with the Veil allows them to take power from it and to heal most injuries. ** Nigh-Invulnerability: Apocalypse Horsemen are next to impossible to kill, since they are protected by the nature of the Primordial Being of Death and she protected their body with shields that allows them to resist even weapons such as Archangel blade and being able to take the hits of Gloriosus. The Horsemen can also moderately resist the powers of a Chosen One, but if they fight two or more of them, they will overpower them with thanks to their hybrid powers. * Elementukinesis: Apocalypse Horsemen have a great level of control over the elments, but they especially control those that rapresent their attributes. ** ' Cryokinesis (Death): '''Death can mnipulate the ice around himself and use it into every way that he likes, allowing him to freeze his foes and easily kill them. Death can also channel the ice through his two scythes, allowing him to kill many foes in few moments. ** '''Aerokinesis' (Conquest): Conquest can manipulate the air around himself and use it to levitate and even fly, allowing him to use it to also enchant his distance weapons, allowing him to shot at a greter distance than what many would expect. ** Poison Manipulation (Famine): Famine uses poisons to bring famine in the world, allowing her to kill many foes effortlessly; he also uses poison to empower her weapons and finish his foes if they have survived his strikes. ** Pirokinesis (War): War has great control over the flames and he can use them in any ways, either as a weapon or as a shield. War can also generate flames when he reveals his avatar form, making him extremely powerful. * Supernatural Strength: Apocalypse Horsemen are strong enough to challenge a common Heaven Archangel, however Lucifer, Michael and Samael can easily beat them, since their powers are greater than those of a common Archangel. Horsemen can also defeat all Prime Demons except Lilith, who can defeat them individually, but they would defeat her if they fight together. Apocalypse Horsemen would be a challenge even for the strongest Half breeds, since they cannot be controlled by them. * Supernatural Speed: Horsemen are very fast and they can cross great distances in seconds, however they are slower than Primordial Species with wings, that can use them to outclass them. When a Horsemen uses his full speed, he can move so fast that a normal man would not even see him coming. ** Horse Speed: when they are riding, Horsemen are far faster than normal, allowing them to move so fast that even Horsemen can move from country to country into minutes. Horsemen can also use this great speed to break through legions of enemies and even go through a mountain with ease. * Supernatural Agility: Apocalypse Horsemen are very agile and they are known to be very balanced, as it is shown by how easly they ride without losing their balance. They can also use their agility to easily go on or off from their horses and make incredible moves: Horsemen are known to be able to make many acrobatic abilities without risking anything. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Apocalypse riders posses incredible reflexes that allows them to face foes that would normally outclass them; they showed to be able to take even weapons in the middle of the air or to avoid blasts that even a common Nephilim would not be able to avoid. * Supernatural Durability: Apocalypse Horsemen are very durable and is almost impossible to hurt them, except for weapons of others Primordial Species, that can still hurt and destroy them. Apocalypse Horsemen are empowered by Maveth, the Primordial Being of Death and this allows them to hold their own even against Primordial Species and to resist when others would fall. * Supernatural Stamina: created by the hands of Maveth, Horsemen don't need food, water or sleep to survive and they can never get tired. Abilities * Weapon Mastery: due to their millions of years spent fighting many foes, the Horsemen are very skilled into using a vast arsenal of weapons, both professional and improvised, but they usually prefer their personal weapons. * Expert Riders: since Maveth made the Horsemens along with their Horses, they are born riders and they know every way to move and fight when they are on their horses, Sargeros describes the Horsemen like if they are one with their mounts, allowing them to be able to understand each other immediately. * Mind Manipulation Immunity: Apocalypse Horsemen have spent centuries to train their mind and right now is almost impossible to manipulate their minds and their thoughts to force them to do anything against their free will. They can oppose anyone psychic powers, but beings like Primordial Beings can still manage to go through their defences, but the Horsemen can hold their own for a great amount of time, before their inevitable downfall. Weaknesses Harming Beings * Horses Absence: if the Horsemen do not have their horses, they will be still powerful, however they will be weaker than what they could be, however this won't work if the horse is near his rider, but not on the physical world. * Half Breeds: '''common Half Breeds cannot defeat the Horsemen, especially if they activate their full powers, in which case they can hardly been injured by the weakest Half Breeds. Items * '''Magical Weaponary: '''while weapons that do not belong to Primordial Species cannot kill Apocalypse Horsemen, they can still harm them, however they will be able to quickly recover from these wounds, especially Death. * '''Seventh Seal: '''as long as the last Seal is not destroyed, the Horsemen will be trapped and banished into the Veil and they will be very weak, however when the Seventh Seal is broken, the Horsemen will be summoned on Earth at their full strenght. Destroying Beings * '''Higher Half Breeds: an half breed sired by Primordial Species can defeat one of the Apocalypse Horsemen, but only those sired by the most powerful beings can match them if they are all four together. If the Horsemen enters inside their Avatar Form, only the most powerful Half Breeds will stand a chance against one of them. ** Demiurge: any Demiurge is superior to all the Horsemen, even if they are working together. * Primordial Beings: the Horsemen's mother and uncles can effortlessly destroy any Horsementhe Horsemen. * '''Primordial Species: '''beings that reach the power of Primordial Species can best the Horsemen, however only Lucifer, Lilith and Titania are powerful enough to defeat all them when they are together, however even them cannot defeat the Horsemen on their own when they activate their Avatar Forms. Items * '''Primordial Species Weaponary: '''weapons wilded by Primordial Species are powerful enough to kill the Hosemen, however they can still resist them, especially Death. Gallery Human Forms Death.jpg| Death (Pale Horsemen) Famine.jpg| Famine (Black Horsemen) Conquest-0.jpg| Conquest (White Horsemen) Conquest.jpg| (Red Horsemen) Avatar Forms Death (Avatar form).jpg| Death (Avatar form) Famine (True appearence).jpeg| Famine (Avatar form) Conquest (True Form).png| Conquest (Avatar form) War (True Aspect).jpg| War (Avatar Form) Category:Half Breed Battles